


Do It

by Atol



Series: Proof is in the Pudding [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, DreamNotFound but only in passing, I'm editing this and changing it out entirely due to a comment I got, I'm making up my own Omegaverse as i go, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Paradise Found, Pre-Poly, more elaborate rituals to touch the homies, other than the mobs, queer platonic relationship, realistic minecraft au, really im just using minecraft as the settling, the mechanics of the game are practically non-existent in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/pseuds/Atol
Summary: While Dream is off Proving himself to George by steadily gaining on him, Bad and Sap are sitting back at camp, waiting.[EDITED: This has been changed and edited to be platonic instead due to a clip of Sapnap telling people not to ship him with Bad. It's not hard to respect ppl's wishes and I will always change or remove things if its something that the people who these fics are based off of say so. Even though the characters I use are a step removed from the real people, it's just nice to not be weird about it.]
Relationships: BadBoyHalo & Sapnap
Series: Proof is in the Pudding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966348
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	Do It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll ya'll. After I get my a/b/o need shaken out I'll be working on a request for someone so I'll come back to this as the mood strikes.

Bad had watched George bolt into the trees on the edge of the clearing that the four of them used as their home base. Shaking his head with a chuckle, he set about taking care of the food that the Omega had neglected in his rush to start the Proving. Dream was quick to follow, only grabbing a torch and his axe before also slipping into the woods, leaving the air to slowly ease on the ramped up energy it had had before. 

“Sapnap, do you want mushrooms?” He asked as he checked through the sides they had in stock. 

They would need to go out and forage a bit, and he was absentmindedly considering the merits of creating a root cellar to grow mushrooms himself when he felt the Delta set his chin on his shoulder. An arm curled around his waist and settled comfortably in the gentle flair above his hips and he turned his head to nuzzle at the other. 

“Mm, sure. How many do we have left?” Sapnap asked, preening under the careful attention of the Gamma. 

Silently counting them out he shrugged as he spoke. 

“About ten bunches, so we could eat half now and maybe save the rest for starters if we make a dark place to grow them in.” Bad explained as he shifted away only for a moment to place a pan above the fire and start in on the mushrooms.

It was a comfortable moment, only the sound of sizzling fungi and the gentle scent of the food and their calm content in the air. Sapnap shuffled closer to Bad again, burying his face in the others neck, breathing in the sugary scent that made his mouth water ever so slightly. It was slightly dampened by the hood that Bad wore up more often than not, but he couldn't find it in him to care enough to tug the cloth away. 

Laughing a bit at the sensation Bad tilted his head to the side to give him better access and Sapnap growled softly. 

“I'm going to bite you before they even get back if you don't cut that out, and then we will have to deal with a moody, freshly bonded Alpha-Omega pair.” He muttered, even as he kept his nose buried in the other's scent gland.

“I have more confidence in your self restraint than that.” Bad said with a grin as he set the mushrooms aside to cool and turned, grabbing Sapnap's face and holding it as he nuzzled him. 

Sputtering Sapnap burst out into laughter and shook himself away, pushing at the other's shoulders. 

“Cut it out!” 

“Mmm, for now. I suppose I can.” Bad said with a smirk before plating up the food and handing Sapnap his portion. “Which hut do you think they will use when they get back? I want to leave them their own plates, too.” 

Humming around the mouthful of food Sapnap had immediately shoved in his gob he thought for a moment and then pointed towards George's hut. 

“Right, probably will want to take advantage of the nest. One sec.” Bad agreed, disappearing inside with one plate piled high, returning a moment later, empty handed. 

They finished their dinner in a calm silence, just enjoying each other's company and the easy energy of the home base. It was not often that they could just relax, not that it was a bad thing. It was just that with an Alpha and Omega nearby it was always an adventure, always a slight tension that whipped them into shape and got them to take action. This soft, almost sleepy mood was rare, but welcome. 

Glancing at the sky as it became darker and darker, Bad worried at his bottom lip and whined quietly at Sapnap, who was gazing out into the darkness of the trees, lost in thought. 

The Delta's head snapped towards him and he raised his eyebrows at him, a silent question on his face. 

“I'm...worried it's taking so long.” Bad muttered finally after crawling closer and settling himself next to the other, head leaned against him as they watched the forest. 

“Well, I'd say that Dream has his work cut out for him, George is rather slippery when he wants to be.” Sapnap tried to assure him, finally giving in and tugging the hood down so he could card his fingers through the other's hair, letting off his calm scent of a campfire and tree sap, the almost caramel scent heavy on Bad's tongue. “Besides, they have both been in much worse strats and made it out just fine before. Have some faith.” 

Bad scoffed before turning and burying his face in Sapnap's shoulder, nuzzling up to where the calm scent was strongest. 

“I do trust them, I am allowed to worry though.” He said, even as he felt himself melt from the other petting his hair. 

“Mmhm, sure. I think you worry too much. No use getting yourself all riled up when you know they are perfectly safe out there. They can't have gone very far.” Sapnap said, tilting his head to give Bad more space. 

Bad could feel Sapnap rolling his eyes as he nuzzled into his shoulder even more, creating a safe little spot of caramelized campfire instead of bothering to argue. 

He purrs as he feels the Delta start to brush his fingers through his hair and pick at non-existent fluff or debris, grooming him absentmindedly. 

"Do you think it will be a full Pack Bond, when they get back?" Bad asked after a moment. 

"I think that those two wouldn't know what to do without us if they tried." Sapnap replied with a laugh. 

"Yeah, yeah you are probably right." Bad sighed. 

"Relax. Even if they get back tomorrow you can chill. They aren't just going to suddenly leave us in the dust." Sapnap said, throwing an arm around the other and ruffling at the hair he had just combed through. 

"Fine, fine!" Bad said with a laugh as he batted the other's hand away. "I trust you, I trust them."

"That's all we ask."


End file.
